Water, Magic, and Marauders
by Basketball-life
Summary: What happens when a witch has a baby girl to Poseidon? What happens is a girl names Lynne Castar is born. She is rebelious, kind, brave, and practically a girl version of a Maruader! A story of life, fantasy, and love.  sorry I suck at summaries


A/N: heyy! Ok so to the people who read my Marauders love story it is Discontinued. Sorry! But I wasnt feeling very into it. So I am just deciding to write another! This will also be in Marauders era, so bear with me! Oh and Peter wont be in this one either cause I hate the sneaky little bastard! Well thats all I have to say, please enjoy the story!

Hi, my names Lynne Castar. Im not your usual girl. By that I dont mean that Im not a girly girl and all that stuff. Which Im not! But thats not what I am refering to. Im not what you would call 'average' because my father is Poseidon. And my mother is an Itallian witch named Belle Castar. On top of all that Aphrodite decided to claim herself as my patron becuase she says I am 'beautiful', needless to say I dont agree. But anyways! On with the story!

"Lynne Doriana Castar get your ass down here this instant! If you ignore me another minute than you will be late for your first day at your new school!" my mother yelled for the 5th time that morning.

I shoved the blankets away as I sat up and groaned. Today I would be starting my 6th year at a English wizarding school named Hogwarts. I had recently gone to Graziella school of Witchcraft in Italy, where we lived. But there had been an accident in potions that resulted in me being expelled. It was so horrid Im not even going to go into detail!

But since I had to continue with my education we moved to England and I was accepted into Hogwarts. One of the bigger differences is that I am now going to a school that has not noly witches but wizards. But hey _Im _not complaining!

I groggily got up and walked over to my closet. I pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and tight royal blue noodle strap tank-top. Then I threw my new uniform, a book, and my ipod into my bag. I then grabbed my wand and stuck it in my back pocket.

After I had all my stuff ready by my bedroom door, I put on some eyeliner, mascara, and just a bit of eye-shadow. Then I brushed out my long, dark, silky brown hair and put it over one shoulder.

When I was ready I slung my bag over my shoulder and drug my trunk into the hallway. Then I sighed as I got to the stairs. I knew that I couldnt carry my super heavy trunk down the stairs by myself. So I guess Im just gonna take this the fun way.

I sat down on the trunk and slowly pulled it and myself closer to the edge of the stairs by the railing. Then as half of it was over the stair I leaned forward and my trunk slid down the stairs. I laugh as I skidded to a stop at the bottom.

I got off the trunk and dragged it over to the front door and sat my bag on top of it. Then I walked into the kitchen to where my mamma[Italian for mum but you already knew that ;)] was setting out a plate of pancakes.

I sat down at the table and poured some syrup on my pancakes saying "Thank you mamma." She smiled and asked "Your welcome, what would you like to Drink?" I rolled my eyes. "Do you even have to ask anymore?" I say and she laughs. "No I guess not." she says then gets me a large glass of water.

I take a large gulp of water then set the glass down, already half empty. What you should probably know about me is that I _love_ water! I love to drink it, swim in it, feel it agaist my skin, practically anything you can do with water I love to do. But then again thats probably cause my father is Poseidon.

Yes you heard me right, _Poseidon_. Lord of the sea, the earth shaker, one of the big three greek gods. Yup. Thats my Papa. But whatever, no biggy.

When I was done with my pancakes, and three glasses of water my mother anounced that we had to hurry If I didnt want to miss my train. I thought that it was strange we went on a train ride to get to Hogwarts. When I went to Graziella we just floo-ed into the entrance hall. Oh well, thats Brits for ya.

We brought my things out to my mama's car, a yellow and black lamborghini, with the kind of doors that opened upward. We put my trunk in the trunk [lol haha sorry] and got into the front.

We were soon at Kings Cross station and I grabbed a trolly. We loaded the trunk onto it then walked into the station. We got to platforms 9 and 10, but there was no 93/4! I checked my ticket and that is what it said, we hadnt made a mistake.

"Mamma, how are we supposed to get to the platform? This says 93/4." I say and she smiles saying "Your headmaster, Dumbledore, explained it to me in a letter. All you have to do is walk through that brick wall, right there." she pointed at a brick barrier between platforms 9 and 10. I shrugged having been used to this kind of stuff because of magic.

We both walked at the barrier and before I knew it, I was standing infront of a scarlet steam engine with many witches and wizards.

I turned to my mother and she said "Do good Piccolina." she said hugging me. She always called me her Piccolina. It means pretty little one in Italian. "I will mamma. I love you." I said hugging her back. Then we pulled back as the whistle blew and kids started to run onto the train. I gave her a kiss on the cheek, said goodbye one more time then jumped onto the train with my things.

I dragged my trunk down the aisle untill I found an empty compartment. I shut the door behind me and Levitated my trunk to the luggage rack on top, sinse there is no way in hell I would have been able to lift that all way up there! Then I sat down and put the earbuds of my Ipod in and starred out the window, listening to my music.

Soon the peace and quiet was inturrupted though as loud, laughing voices carried into the compartment. I just ignored them untill the door slid open and three boys stood in the doorway. Scratch that, three _handsome_ boys stood in the doorway!

The tallest of them was a boy with longish black hair. His eyes were a wonderful gray. His features were handsome and sharp. He looked strong, but not cheesily buff.

The second of them was a boy that had black hair as well. But his stood up in all directions, not in a bad way though. It made him look good. He wore a pair of glasses over his hazle eyes. His features were also quite handsome, he too looked strong but not as much as the first.

The last one had sandy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He had a few scars on his face but they didnt make him look bad, and they werent too prominate. He had more of a soft look than the others but his features were still handsomely sharp. He looked fairly strong as well but just as his facial features a bit more soft than the others, but not in a fat way more like a way that said he didnt care much to put his muscles to an extent.

"Hello, Do you mind if we sit here? All the other compartments are full." Said the one with the long black hair.

"No, not at all." I say smiling and take out my earbuds. "My names Lynne Castar." I introduce myself as they all take a seat. The one with glasses and the sandy haired one sit across from me, while the one with the long black hair sits next to me.

"My names Sirius Black." Says the one that sat next to me. "Lynnes a beautiful name." he said with a flirtatious smile. I smile back but not flirtatiously.

"Thanks, it means Beautiful waterfall." I say. Then I turn to the other two. "And what are your names?" I ask.

"Im James, James Potter." Says the one with the glasses. "And I am Remus Lupin." said the last one.

"Its a Pleasure to meet all of you." I said with a smile. Then I turn to the one names Sirius as he speaks again.

"So, Lynne, I havent seen you around Hogwarts before. Where did you transfer from?" he asks.

"Graziella school of witchcraft in Italy." I tell them. They all nod and James says "Why'd you decide to transfer?"

I feel my cheeks getting red as I say "Well, I didnt exactly decide to transfer actually. I was expelled." I tell them.

"Really? What'd you do then?" Says Sirius grinning. I laugh slightly at the enthusiasum on his face.

"I had a little mishapp his Potions. I kinda set the whole right wing of the school on fire." I say sheepishly and Sirius and James roar with laughter, and Remus chuckles lightly. "But anyway! Off the topic of my misfortain, what houses are there? I heard that instead of just splitting them by age, and name you have houses." I say.

"Well theres Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." Remus says. "Gryffindor is the house of the brave, couragous, and daring. That is the house the three of us are in. Ravenclaw is the house of the smart and witty. Hufflepuff is the loyal and kind, and Slytherin is the house of the cunning." he says.

"And dont forget evil!" James says with a scoff. "I take it you dont like Slytherins." I say. "Slytherins are big fat nasty b-" "James!" Remus cuts him off. "Needless to say they are evil, and Gryffindors and Slytherins definately dont mix." James finished. I nod.

"So what house do you want to be in?" Sirius asks. I think for a moment. "Probably Gryffindor, it sounds like the best house, and plus that way I'll know a few people there." I say. They all nod then the door slides open and there is a kind looking lady pushing a trolly full of sweets.

"Anything from the trolly dears?" she asks. The guys all get some candy and flasks of pumpkin juice then I look at what she has.

"Can I please have a boc of chocolate frogs, a pack of cauldron cakes, and three bottles of water?" I ask. She hands me what I asked for and I give her some money. Then I go back and sit with the others.

"Wow, your a thirsty girl." Sirius says seeing my three bottles of water. "Oh, no, I just absolutely love water!" I say opening a bottle and taking a large drink downing half of it in one.

"Yes you do!" said James as he sees how much I drank already. I laugh.

We play exploding snap for a while untill James says "We should probably get changed, We'll be at hogwarts in about 15 minutes." We all grab our uniform then I step out to go to the girls bathroom to change.

After I have my uniform and robes on I walk back to the compartment and knock "You guys decent?" I ask. They all say ya and i walk in. They all have their uniforms on and are just lounging. Sirius is now sprawling out on the seat with his legs up and arms behind his head.

I sigh "Move your feet Sirius!" I say. "No thanks." he replies and I raise my eyebrows at him. He shruggs and stays where he is. "Fine." I say and sit on his legs. "fine! Get up so I can move them!" he says and i stand up. He moves his legs back and I sit down. "Thank you." i say cheerfully and he just rolls his eyes.

Soon the trian stops and we all stand up, grabbing our luggage. I forget how heavy my trunk is so I try to just grab it but stumble and nearly drop it on my head. Luckily Sirius grabbed it before it could hit me and set it down. "thanks." I said. "No problamo!" he replied and we all climbed off the train.

We set our stuff off to the side where everybody was putting their things then walked off to about a hundred Cariages. None of them had horses which suprised me. Whatever. We all climbed into one and soon we were at the castle.

As we walked into the entrance hall a woman called my name "Miss. Castar please come with me." she said when I had reached her. I said goodbye to the guys and followed her to where a bunch of midgets, sorry first years, were standing.

"My name is Proffesor McGonnagal. You will have to be sorted with the first years." Then louder "Everybody please get in a single filed line behind this girl here!" she said gesturing to me. All the midg- first years got behind me and McGonnagal led us into the great hall.

I saw the guys sitting at one of the long four table and made a face gesturing to the little kids behind me. I saw them laugh, then turned my attention back to McGonnagal as we stopped.

She stepped forward and said to the whole hall "This year we will also have a student transfering into her 6th year, I would hope that some of you will show her, her way around. Lynne Castar." she said and gestured for me to step forward.

I walked up to the front and she told me to sit on the stool. I did and it was much to small for me, being meant for first years. Then she put a hat on top of my head and I heard a voice.

"Ah! Your brave, smart, loyal, but yet also know how to get your way. Your a tuff one to place you are! But I also sense that you are couragious and will always help those in need! Plus very powerful. Unusually powerful. And not only the powers of a witch i see. I think i'll put you in...GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted the last word and I grinned as I stood up and set the hat back on the stool.

Everybody cheered, but I could make out 3 voices in paticular. Sirius, James, and Remus were all standing and cheering louder than anybody else. Sirius pumped his fist in the air and I laughed as i hurried over to where they were sitting. They all hugged me and congradulated me.

We sat down and watched the first years get sorted then it was finally time for the feast. We all dug in then when he were done, we stood up and I followed the guys to the common room.

"Fortuna Major." Remus said and a portrait of a lady in a pink dress opened to reveal a doorway into a common room clad in Scarlet and gold.

We all walked in then plopped down on the couches. We played exploding snap for a little while then James and I watched as Remus creamed Sirius at wizards chess. Then after that I stood up and said "Im going to bed, see you in the morning." I walked over to the staircase leading to the girls dorms as they all agreed and stood up as well.

"Buonanotte" I say and they all give me confused looks, and I remember that this is England and they dont speak Italian. "Good night in Italian." i say and they all nod.

"Well Bounanotte to you to." Sirius says and they all head up to there dorm, and i do the same.

As I walk into my dorm I see that Im sharing with three girls. One has dark red hair, Green eyes and is average height. Another has short pixie-like black hair and blue eyes. The third has long light brown hair and hazle eyes.

"Hi, Im Lily Evans." says the red head, standing up and smiling when she sees me. "And this is Alice Prewett and Sam Tucker." she introduces the other two who say 'Hi.'

"Im Lynne Castar, Its nice to meet you." I say. "Lynne...doesnt that mean Beautiful waterfall?" Alice, the one with the pixie hair, asks. I nod and she says "Cool!" I laugh and for about an hour we get to know each other and instantly become great friends.

Then at about ten-o-clock we all go to bed and as I fall asleep all I think of is how great this day was!

**A/N: heyy peoplz! Hope you guys liked the chapter! Im hoping it will be one of many! Please review! thank you all!**


End file.
